


Moonlight Sonata

by sapphskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: FLUFF!!, Other, mute seungmin, pianist seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphskies/pseuds/sapphskies
Summary: ➼ Seungmin's melodic symphonies put your mind at rest when you most need it, so maybe you should try talking to him for once?➼ in other words; you muster up the courage to talk to the boy whose been playing piano in the music room every thursday under less-than-fortunate circumstances.pianist! seungmin x gender neutral! simp! reader
Kudos: 7





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninuwu).



> hello !! i initially wanted my first post to be for minnie's birthday, but obviously i'm late, so happy late birthday to seungmin :] purely self indulgent in writing pianist seungmin.

When you begin to hear the first few chords played on the piano on the other side of the music room, you feel a languid relief strike you warmly, as if the notes had physically lifted off of Seungmin’s music sheets and engulfed you in an assuring hug.

Although having exchanged virtually no words together, Seungmin and you had become used to one another’s presence in the music room. Even when the short glances, small smiles, and little waves you threw at each other was generally where the interacting stopped.

You’d assumed whenever you first started organizing and cleaning the music room that you’d prefer to do it on your own, with the familiar tune of your own playlist playing through your shitty earphones. You quickly learned, however, that Seungmin’s company was blissfully superior to any time spent alone.

You’d started cleaning up after the music students had caused so much disarray in the music room, that the school’s (only) music teacher decided that she needed to assign one specific person to clean up after everyone on Thursdays. In exchange, they’d get extra credit, and because you feed off of every opportunity to get any – if it meant you didn’t have to join chess club like you did last year, and listen to Seo Changbin and Han Jisung roleplay as dungeon masters while trying to explain that it fit the mood established in chess to other club members – you decided to take it up, underestimating just how much mess could be culminated in a week’s time.

You quickly learned that the music students had established a lovely pattern of bad habits; almost every week you walk into a room with pens scattered on chairs, tables, and some that had mysteriously fallen to the blue carpeted floor and never managed to get back up – this, you learn, is solely because almost every music student evades bringing anything with them to class, including a pen, so they have to borrow one from the conveniently placed box of supplies by the door that no one remembers the existence of whenever they’re done using their pens. Next common trend was the beautiful placement of instruments that were either well worn out or made for elementary school students, wherein you’d find a mysterious tambourine thrown into the corner next to a drum set, or a violin on a guitar stand. Third common one, was the lovely misplacement of school books and sheets. Whether it was a high schooler’s book thrown in with the coloring books for elementary students, or a music sheet crumbled up and thrown in the corner of the shelf.

Honestly, you deserved a reward for putting up with it so much that you had students’ names memorized solely due to the fact that they made a lot of mess, every week.

One thing that made everything so much more worth the strenuous clean-up was Kim Seungmin. He’d usually come in a bit after you, well after school, and offer you a kind smile before slugging his backpack to sit by his bench as he moved his languid, trained fingers over the white and black keys.

Whether he had decided to put up sheet music for a piece he was learning, or decided to create pieces on the spot, or practice something for an assignment, Seungmin never failed to make you feel serene in the cold, quiet space.

He’d also tried helping the first few times you were working, but you quickly dismissed any, letting him know that you were fine on your own, to which he’d just gaze at you sympathetically, aware that his classmates could be a bit much, and return back to his usual spot by the grand piano.

It was only after a month and a half of this routine that you learned something that should’ve been very obvious from the get-go. It had started off just like any Thursday afterschool, in which you’d come into the class and roll your eyes at whatever atrocities you were met with and got to working a few minutes before Seungmin shows up as usual, and sends you the same, bright smile. For the first ten minutes, all was normal, and you found yourself pondering over the melody Seungmin was playing this time around.

It was clear from the few flub ups and the repeated playing of the same few sequences, that Seungmin had been learning a new piece, and after precariously peeking at his sheet while picking a pen up from off the floor, you learned that it was “Moonlight Sonata” by Beethoven. Throughout the day, you’d hear him groan to himself quietly, pursing his lips whenever he pressed on the wrong chord, and furrowing his eyebrows in dissatisfaction whenever he’d haphazardly gotten through a section.

Eventually, you’d whip your head in his direction when he’d abruptly stopped playing, a slew of uncoordinated and messy chords sounding out when his elbows hit the keys as his head falls into his hands, rubbing at his tired eyes and heaving out a strangled sigh. In natural show of human decency, you decide to walk up to him and utter your first words to the pianist you’ve been silently admiring for weeks.

‘Uh, hey,’ A gentle pat on the shoulder alone startles the boy, who jumps up, not having expected you to be right by him when you were all the way across the room mere seconds ago, rearranging binders ‘sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! I just wanted to ask if you were alright?’

Seungmin paused, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide and curious. For a moment, he opens and closes his mouth like a fish before smiling apologetically and shaking his head, bringing a hand up to point at his throat, hoping it would be enough to convey the message.

At first, it doesn’t immediately come to you, but when you mull over it for a bit, you come to an all too obvious realization. Seungmin has never spoken to you, but he’s also never spoken to anyone else. The boy had only moved to the school a mere 5 months prior to now and had spent most of that time cooped up in the music room or occasionally tagging along with Felix and his friends whenever they’d drag him out of his little spot by the library at lunch.

You were simply observant.

For those 5 months, you’d just come to the realization that he’d never spoken at all, to anyone.

_Oh._

Seungmin bit at his bottom lip nervously, evading your eyes as he grabs a small notepad from his backpack and shakily scribbles something down before lifting it up for you to see ‘I’m sorry, I don’t speak. I’m fine, though, thanks for asking.’

You frown, suddenly very aware that you’ve likely made him feel even worse in your attempt to help ‘Uh, you sure? I mean, I’d offer to help, but It’s not like I know much myself.’ At this point, you’re positively regretting having ever said anything at all.

Seungmin smiles then, letting out an airy chuckle before quickly writing out his next words ‘It’s alright! I appreciate your concern. Moonlight Sonata is just a very difficult piece.’

You ‘ah’ at that, looking down at Seungmin’s neat sheets, squinting at the notes that you had completely forgotten the name of after learning them once in elementary ‘Well, I commend you for even attempting it! Give yourself more props, I’m sure you’ll get there eventually.’ You smile down at the boy, watching as he mirrors it sincerely before looking down to write again.

‘Thank you, that means a lot ~~coming from you~~!’ As you read the words off of his small notepad, you look back at the black-haired boy, watching as he smiles gratefully, trying his best to invoke his thanks. You think, his bright eyes are well enough to tell you so.

You also pretend like you didn’t see the bit he’d scribbled out.


End file.
